Family ties and family lies
by The Velvet Top Hat
Summary: Minerva has always had trouble from her aunt about her single status, her niece Astrea finds out that she's planning something with old clan laws. And tries to help, which almost backfires. Until she finds out something. ADMM!
1. The sanctity of the Lake

**Swings on the water**

**Summary-**You find help in the most unlikely of places. Sometimes from a child. AD/MM

* * *

Minerva was at her family home, yet another gathering, yet another attempt to marry her off. Minerva would never marry any of the men her family had chosen for her, there was only one who possessed her heart, and that was Albus Dumbledore. No matter how many times she had tried to tell him, she failed. Miserably. She was the head of Gryffindor, the house of the noble and brave, and yet she didn't feel like it. The only person who stood up to her family's interferences was her young niece Astraea. She told them many times over to respect Minerva's wishes, but her words fell on deaf ears. The family had really sparked off Minerva's temper tonight; they had said. 

"We shall choose you a husband now."

That had been the last straw, so Minerva had stormed out. She was heading for the secluded lake on the McGonagall estate; no-one went there, not anymore. Not since one of her uncles had drowned himself in it, the family left it alone.

Standing at the waters edge Minerva saw the most amazing thing. A swing, suspended on the surface of the water, and the figure of a girl sat upon one of them. Minerva took one step and,

"Who goes there?" came the girl's voice.

"Minerva."

"He that cometh in vanity departeth in darkness!" the girl cried out.

Minerva recognised the sentence immediately, and in doing so knew who was sat upon the swings.

"A merry heart maketh a cheerful countenance!" Minerva replied, and what seemed to be a walkway made of glass appeared on the top of the water. Taking a step onto the glass walkway and finding it perfectly safe, Minerva walked forwards towards the swings.

"Good afternoon Astraea." Minerva said as she neared her niece.

"Good afternoon Aunt Minerva." Astraea replied, she was smiling but it wasn't one Minerva recognised.

"Are you alright my dear?"

Astraea looked up,

"I'm fed up of the family trying to marry you off. You are a person not an object, plus none of the men are good enough for my aunt Minerva." She then said, Minerva laughed at her last statement.

"I know what you mean; I've had this problem for decades my dear. It will not change." Minerva said bluntly.

"Why don't you just tell professor Dumbledore?" Astraea mused.

Minerva nearly fell off of the swing; she was surprised at the girl's observant nature.

"I try Astraea, I really do but my nerve fails me every time. I doubt he would even return my love." She said after regaining some sort of composure, though she couldn't believe she was talking about her love life to a twelve year old girl. Astraea smiled wryly.

"You'd be surprised Aunt Minerva, his gaze lingers too long in places, a touch does too, have you not noticed? He practically worships the ground you walk upon."

Minerva had noticed those things, but had put it down to her imagination. But there was one question she had to ask.

"How is this possible?"

"What do you mean?" Astraea said, puzzled.

"These swings, the code from to kill a Mockingbird, the whole thing."

Astaea grinned, she never really grinned only if she had found something truly amusing.

"I learnt the spells at school, professor Flitwick helped and grandmother helped me finalise it all."

"I'm pretty sure grandmother wouldn't have wanted you down here on your own, Astraea Avalon McGonagall." Minerva reprimanded.

"I like to think here, it is so serene." Astraea replied. "Aunt Minerva, please tell professor Dumbledore before the family marries you off. I can't bear to think of you stuck in a arranged marriage."

Minerva smiled,

"I will continue to defy the family for a long time on the arranged front, my dear Astraea."

"Aunt Minerva they will find a way to marry you off! Tell professor Dumbledore before your chance at love leaves you!" Astraea said and with that she jumped of off the swing and ran back to shore, back up to the manor.

Minerva stayed at the swings for a long time, thinking about Astraea's words. Maybe it was time to tell Albus after all, Astraea was right. She could not let this chance pass her by, not for all the Earl grey in the world. So Minerva resolved to tell Albus. But there were her thoughts, and they were playing merry hell inside her head.

* * *

Astraea was breathless, she'd just run all the way back up to the manor. She stood at the south gate doors, hoping her Aunt may have finally decided to tell Albus. If not then who knows what the family may do to get her married. 

"Astraea McGonagall!" came the shrill voice of her great aunt, a woman who Astraea dispised for her lack of emotion, especially in the case of her Aunt Minerva. Her great aunt said Minerva should have been married years ago, not allowed to become a professor and the such-like. Astraea vehemently disagreed.

"Yes great aunt?" Astraea replied, keeping her voice even.

"Have you seen your Aunt Minerva arund?"

"No great aunt."

"Run along and finish your studies for the day then."

"Yes great aunt."

* * *

A/N- What do you think? R&R please! Oh, we all know Minerva is the Roman goddess of wisdom, right? Well, her niece's name Astraea is the Roman goddess of Justice. +Random Note+ 


	2. Great Aunt's and books don't mix

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Minerva got back to Hogwarts in time for dinner. As Minerva sat down, Albus asked her how her weekend was.

"Horrible, absolutely horrible. They're trying to find me a husband again." She sighed. Albus felt a small twinge of jealousy, which ever man was chosen to marry Minerva, in his eyes would never be equal to Minerva. She was more that just a pretty face, she was intelligent, and she was perfection to him. He knew of his feelings, but he always thought she would never love a man nearly seventy years her senior. Always, he'd dreamt of telling her, but when he tried, the words never came. And he had lost it.

"Well, tell them that you don't want to marry." Albus said.

"I do." Minerva said quietly. "But to someone I can never have."

Albus just heard Minerva, and his heart sank. In fact it didn't just sink; it shattered into pieces, and evaporated. She loved another, even thought she couldn't have him, Albus had to realise she was someone else's. Little knowing she meant him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I doubt he returns my love, and my niece says I should just get on with it and tell him."

"Then tell him, if he doesn't then at least you'll know for sure." As Albus gave this advice to Minerva, he felt jealous of whoever had gained this literal goddess's love, and hoped they treasured her for ever.

"Thank you Albus." Minerva said weakly, she finished eating and they set off for their evening Chess game.

As they neared the griffin, Minerva felt that tonight she may just tell Albus. But the words of the McGonagall clan rang clear in her head.

"We shall choose you a husband."

Would they still force her even if Albus loved her back? Would they force her to leave the love of her life? Would they make her forget him? Would they force her to forget being a professor? Would they do all this and more?

* * *

After Astraea had finished her studies, she went to the library. She loved to read, she normally read books in Latin and Greek, her favourite languages. Taught to her by her grandmother, who felt that teaching her a language would occupy her time. Now Astraea was fluent and loved to read and expand her knowledge of their ancient texts. As her head appeared around the door, she saw her great aunt. 

"Now I've got her! This will make sure that a marriage will happen!" she was muttering. Astraea flattened herself against the wall, what was her great aunt on about? What ever it was, Astraea had to get to whatever book she was looking in. Taking a dive, Astraea walked into the library.

"Good evening great aunt." Astraea remained polite; it was what she had been taught.

Her great aunt slammed the book shut, and glared. Astraea took no notice, she went straight for her favourite books, and sank into her chair. Her great aunt realising she was going to get nowhere, left. But the mistake was, she left the book behind. Astraea decided to leave the book, what ever it contained it was not for her eyes. Well, not this evening, but tomorrow was another day wasn't it? Though her great aunt's recent behaviour was curious, she had taken to poring through old family volumes, and then making notes. Astraea knew her great aunt was no great reader, so why the sudden change? Astraea knew that whatever was coming, was not good, and her great aunt was going to be at the heart of it all. Her great aunt Miriam McGonagall was no woman to cross, sneaky, manipulative, and one hell of a witch, she alone had made her mark in the wizarding world. Part of the Wizengamot, and a well published author of books on household charms, she had made sure she lived comfortably and with style. But very few trusted her, and she in turn trusted even fewer. Whatever was going on was bas news to **seriously** bad news. Astraea was hoping that it was just research for another of her household books. Just research, just research. Was what Astraea was telling herself, but she would find out what was in that book. Not tonight though, she was immersed in another Latin book, and everything else could wait. For now.

* * *

"You win again my dear Minerva. Seems I cannot best you anymore." Albus said leaning back in his chair, a hot cup of cocoa in his hand. 

"You are not trying my dear Albus, if you put a little more fore-thought into it you would win. You know me well enough." Minerva said, leaning forwards and placing her elbows on the Chess board. Albus leant forwards too, his face inches from hers…

"But you know me, always the gentleman." Albus whispered into her ear. And Minerva smiled.

"Always the gentleman? You'd better hope you've not been letting me win Albus, or you could be considering a future career in being an inanimate object rather than our headmaster." She whispered back. This time, Albus smiled.

"Why would I let you win?" he said in mock incredulously tone. "I wouldn't do that, you just know all my weaknesses."

"Do I now?"

_You are my weakness Minerva, you alone have the power to make me crumble. _Albus thought, as he stared at her. Then she stood up,

"Good night Albus, I enjoyed our game once again. I shall see you in the morning." And with that Minerva left Albus's office.

"Good night my love." Albus said quietly after her.

* * *

Astraea led in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was going over all the possibilities that her great aunt would be in the library. But the words she heard from her, 

"Now I've got her! This will make sure that a marriage will happen!"

Astraea was worried, her great aunt was a stickler for the traditional side of life. Marriage, housewife, kids, the usual. She had been he only one who opposed Minerva's decision to become a professor, (Astraea had heard from the rest of the family). Too many thoughts, so turning over Astraea resolved that she would look in the book tomorrow. Hoping to Merlin it was nothing to do with her aunt Minerva. And that it was still there.

* * *

A/N- Thanks go out to all who have reviewed for far! -Rhiannon- 


	3. It all falls apart

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Astraea woke up the next morning with a sense that today was not going to be good. And when she got downstairs, no-one was there, but the door to the off-side library was open by an inch. So sneaking over to the door, Astraea put her ear to the crack and listened.

"This law will make sure Minerva is married by the year's end." Came the oh-so familiar voice of her great aunt. "It states that if a woman of the McGonagall clan is not married by their sixty fifth birthday then their family must choose them a suitable husband. This law binds every woman of our clan whether they like it not."

Astraea's eyes were wide, full of fear, full of despair and sadness. Her great aunt had found a way to marry off her aunt Minerva. _NO! _Astraea thought. _This is wrong! No one should be forced to marry! Aunt Minerva must know! _And with that Astraea ran from the grand hall, straight up to her room, to formulate a plan. What she didn't know was that her grandmother had seen her and was following her.

As Astraea burst into her room, she began to cry. Tears fell freely down her face, and sobs burst from her throat. Her family, the ones who she cared so much for were just going to pick someone to marry her aunt Minerva. How could she trust them again? They just had to stick their noses into what was not their business. If only they paid attention they would see Minerva loved someone already. But they never did.

"Astraea, are you in there?" her grandmother said outside the door.

"Yes, come in." Astraea replied, the tears having stopped.

Her grandmother waked in took one look at her and pulled her into a hug, and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you really think my girl that I will go along with my stuck up sister's plan? No, I believe my daughter's life should not be interfered with. Shame Miriam doesn't see that." She said. "Now, you must go and tell Minerva what has happened. I can't go; Miriam will be watching all of us. She doesn't want us to tell her for some reason, we have no idea what that is, but Astraea, we can cover for you to go and tell her."

"You all don't agree?" Astraea blurted out.

"All of us disagree with Miriam; she has always been like this. She wants her own way."

"I'll go warn Aunt Minerva, and then maybe she'll tell him." Astraea said, realising this could be the little push her aunt needed to tell Albus.

"Tell who Astraea?" her grandmother said in surprise, her daughter loves someone?

"She loves professor Dumbledore, are you telling me you haven't noticed?" Astraea replied, with raised eyebrows.

Camille McGonagall looked at her grand daughter with something close to amazement.

"I haven't, but here you must go warn Minerva. Take this portkey, it leaves in two minutes." She said thrusting a small package into Astraea's hands, who looked down and saw it was a rolled up and sealed piece of parchment. Camille then left Astraea's room, but not before giving her another hug and saying,

"Good luck my princess."

Then she left, to find her sister Miriam.

* * *

Minerva was on her way to breakfast, and she felt that today was possibly going to be a good day. So she had lesson plans to do, but the fact was she would have chess with Albus later and that would brighten up her whole day. As she sat down for breakfast there was a sudden appearance of her niece in the middle of the great hall approximately at nine in the morning.

"Astraea!" Minerva cried out standing up instantly, before stepping down from the staff table to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine Aunt Minerva, really I am." Astraea said as her aunt came closer to see if she was okay.

"What are you doing here though?" Minerva asked sharply, before realising she shouldn't have taken that kind of tone as Astraea recoiled. Astraea stared at the floor, and then stared at Minerva with a gaze that could have turned hot water to ice.

"Great aunt Miriam has found some old clan law that will force you to marry now." Astraea said. "I warned you, I knew she would do this. Everybody is standing against her. For now." Her voice echoed through Minerva's head.

Minerva couldn't believe it, how could her aunt do this to her? Just because she became a professor not a housewitch. Did that give her the right to force her to marry? Did it?

"Is everything alright Minerva?" Albus asked.

All the other professors were looking puzzled and bewildered.

"No, everything is not alright." Minerva snapped.

"Why not?" Albus said.

"My niece has just turned up saying my aunt has decided to bring up old clan laws to force me to marry so the answer is NO!" Minerva shouted, before bearing down on Astraea who was still stood there, glaring. "Who sent you to tell me? Did my aunt think it would be better coming from you? Who sent you Astraea!"

Astraea said nothing, but Minerva in a fit of anger did something very out of character.

She slapped Astraea.

Astraea then turned on her heel and ran but not before yelling out to Minerva,

"I hate you!" And then she burst into tears. Astraea knew where she was going, she was going to get as faraway from her aunt as possible.

* * *

A/N- Oh dear, it doesn't look very nice now does it? Don't worry people, don't you lot worry. The ending will be fine. Shall say no more+Bucket of Sherbert Lemons poised by the review button+


	4. Portkeys and places

**Chapter 4 **

**+Pillow comes flying out of nowhere and whacks me around the head. Then fall off of my chair.+ **

**Now onto the story!

* * *

**

Minerva fell to her knees sobbing, today had turned out far worse than she had imagined. Many of her fellow professors seeing what had happened before them, had either banished their plates, or picked them up and left. All except Albus, who had gone to comfort Minerva.

"Minerva?" he whispered quietly. "Minerva?"

Minerva raised her head, tears falling and leaving red streaks on her face.

"Yes Albus?"

Albus did not reply, he just outstretched a hand which Minerva took, and he pulled her up.

"I can't believe I did that." Minerva finally said.

"Did what?"

"Slap my niece. God knows how much I love her, she means the world to me ever since her mother died." Minerva said, before collapsing into tears again.

Albus pulled Minerva into an embrace, nothing special, but Minerva seemed to relax and clam down.

"We should go find her, I know she knows her way around the castle but I would rather we knew where she was." Albus said, being the kindly headmaster that he was. Minerva looked up, she had stopped crying and was pleased that Albus had been here.

"We should go look for her. I have to apologise." Minerva said breathlessly.

Albus nodded, and they pulled apart from the embrace. Though Albus took Minerva's hand in his own, to which Minerva did not object.

"We should start at the Gryffindor common room." Minerva said, looking at the floor. Albus nodded, and they both walker out of the hall hand in hand. To try and find Astraea.

* * *

Astraea had run as far and as fast as possible. She couldn't believe her aunt had just slapped her; it was so out of character for her aunt Minerva. Stopping at the nearest suit of armour, Astraea sought to catch her breath.

Where could she go?

Astronomy tower? No, professor Sinistra would not like the interruption.

Dungeons? Hang on, wasn't she a Gryffindor? So no.

Divination tower? Hell no!

Gryffindor common room? No, too obvious.

Other commons rooms? Need passwords, so that idea's stuffed.

The grounds? Not a good idea, especially on her own.

Herbology greenhouses? Two words. Venomous Tentacula.

Qudditch pitch? Need a broomstick.

History of Magic classrooms? Um, no.

Staff Room? No, that was a really bad idea.

Astraea had no idea where to go, and she really needed to get home. Her grandmother couldn't cover for her all day! Who would actually consent to help her? No-one. She could do one thing though. Taking out her wand, and pulling out the portkey, she whispered,

"Portus."

And the parchment portkey glowed blue; Astraea couldn't believe what she had just done. She had created an unauthorised portkey! And she was an underage witch! Glancing at her watch, one minute to go.

After the one minute was up, Astraea felt the familiar sensation of a portkey, and she was gone.

* * *

Minerva and Albus were trying to find Astraea with no luck. Then the grey lady of Ravenclaw came floating along.

"Madam!" Albus called out to her.

"Yes, professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagall. How can I help you?" she replied.

"Have you seen Minerva's niece Astraea?" Albus asked.

The grey lady thought for a moment.

"Do you mean the young girl that was crying, and seemed to be most upset?"

Minerva's face brightened.

"Yes that's her!"

"I saw her about ten minutes ago; she took a portkey out of here. You said she was yourniece, professor McGonagall?" the grey lady said.

"Yes, she came to tell me something about the family. I'm afraid I got angry at my family's interfering nature, and I slapped her." Minerva said, looking at the floor whilst going red.

The grey lady didn't say a word, she understood that anger is not something to be trifled with and it can twist even the calmest person to do something they will regret.

"Astraea must have gone home. That would be the only place she would be." Albus said, putting his hand underneath Minerva's chin and lifted up her head. "We will go to your home, and find Astraea. You can apologise, and tell your family you will not get married."

Minerva just nodded, had she just wrecked her relationship with her niece? She hoped not, her niece meant so much to her. Albus then pulled out a quill from his robe pocket, along with his wand. And he like Astraea before him, created a portkey.

"Shall we my dear?" Albus asked Minerva. "And my dear grey lady, thank you for your help."

Minerva took Albus's outstretched hand, and soon they were at McGonagall manor.

* * *

A/N2- +Picks self up off floor+ "I'm okay!" R&R please! 


	5. An arranged marriage brought to light

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

As Minerva and Albus appeared in the grand hall of McGonagall manor during lunch, they got some rather strange looks from the people sat up at the table.

"Minerva? Is that you?" the voice of Miriam McGonagall rang through the hall. And many of the others flinched.

"Yes Aunt Miriam." Minerva replied.

Albus meanwhile was stood doing nothing, though he noted Minerva's tone to her aunt. She didn't seem happy about being here.

"We have an announcement to make, now Astraea isn't here is a good thing. She won't be able to voice her opinion." Miriam said.

"What announcement would that be aunt?" Minerva said, almost spitting out the last word. "Is this the one with the old clan law that states I must be married?"

Miriam looked shocked, and managed to stutter out,

"How did you know? I thought only everyone here knew, and they haven't left the manor, nor sent owls today."

Minerva's rage from earlier came back.

"No, my niece came to give me the news. And because of this I may have just destroyed my relationship with Astraea! How can you suddenly decide I have to marry just because my life is not a mirror image of yours!" she yelled, her voice echoing around the hall.

"You will listen here young lady!" Miriam said standing up. "You brought disgrace upon the family for becoming a professor; it is not a suitable job for a young woman. You should be married and have children by now!"

"No she should not!" came a child's voice. Astraea's.

Astraea ran into the hall from the study, she ran to stand in front of her aunt Minerva.

"You always think that you are right great aunt! It is not up to you to decide what we do with our lives! You just can't bear the fact that we might have lives, when to your standards we should be married as soon as we finish school! So you had an arranged marriage almost as soon as you left Hogwarts, but that is no reason to take it out on us. Do you really want to inflict your unhappiness on those who love you?" Astraea said, her quiet voice could be heard by everyone.

"How do you know about my marriage?" Miriam said faintly sinking back into her chair. "How do you know? I always kept that fact to myself."

"I was browsing through some old family books, one which turned out to be arranged marriages. Your name was the last on the list. Miriam Gaea McGonagall. I realised then why you wanted Aunt Minerva to be married. You felt no-one should be allowed a life free to do what they want, because you never had that chance. You never were allowed to do what you wanted, you never became a healer like you wanted to. Yet no-on in the family knew your marriage was arranged, they all thought it was love." Astraea explained. "When it wasn't. Was it?"

"No, it was not for love. My parents said it was for honour, and I had no choice." Miriam said, tears beginning to fall. Camille moved to hug her sister, she had no idea that she had been so unhappy in her marriage. So many years of bitterness forgotten. Her sister was human, a little stoic, but human all the same. She still felt pain, anguish, despair, justlike everybody else.

* * *

Minerva then turned to her niece. 

"Am I forgiven yet?"

And the answer she got was a huge hug from the small girl and,

"Of course!"

Albus had slipped out, he felt like he was intruding on a family moment. No-one had noticed he was there anyway.

* * *

"Albus? Albus are you out here?" came Minerva's voice. 

"Yes." He felt himself replying. "I'm out here Minerva."

Minerva stepped out into the warm summer evening, Albus was leant against one of the walls to the right of the door.

"Astraea says it would be best if we went to the lake while the family talks." She said.

"What are they talking about?" Albus inquired.

"They want to find a way to disband all old clan laws to with forced and arranged marriages. My aunt included." Minerva said, smiling.

"What about Astraea?" Albus said. "Surely she won't be included?"

Minerva laughed.

"No, she won't be. Astraea will be out riding on Ciardha."

"She rides?" Albus said, surprised.

"Yes, she rides, she reads, she does homework, and she foils my great aunt's plans to marry me off. It just what Astraea does." Minerva said.

"Now what is this about going to the lake?" Albus said, smiling.

* * *

Astraea watched, she saw them talking and hoped that they would go to the lake. She was sure professor Dumbledore would love the swings. It would appeal to his sense of humour and his love of all things muggle. 

"Come Ciardha, I think it's time we left." Astraea said to her horse, before turning around, and cantering off to the other side of the McGonagall estate.

* * *

Minerva and Albus walked to the lake, the swings could been seen and Albus was curious. 

"Whose swings are those?" he asked.

"Astraea's, she loves to swing and look over the lake so here they are. The two together." Minerva said, smiling. "Fancy a go?"

Albus smiled in return,

"I would love to Minerva."

Minerva blushed slightly, then said,

"Follow me then Albus."

* * *

A/N- After having recovered from the attack of the flying-out-of-my-computer pillows, here is, yet another, random note! Gaea, is the Greek goddess of earth, and Ciardha is Gaelic for "the dark one" (Because even if I didn't write the horse's colour, Astraea's horse is black). 


	6. Finally the truth is told

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

Astraea leant forward on Ciardha, hoping her Aunt Minerva had finally come to her senses and was going to tell professor Dumbledore. _The close call with an arranged marriage might have both made them see. _Astraea thought, as she pulled herself up and galloped back off to the manor. There was a transfiguration essay sat on her desk that really needed to be done.

* * *

Albus and Minerva walked along the glass walkway to the swings. Albus couldn't help but wonder how they were suspended, he was supposed to be the greatest wizard of the age, and yet these swings on the lake bamboozled him. As they neared the swings, Albus laughed inwardly, these swings were Astraea's and yet it was hard to think of Astraea McGonagall as a twelve year old in her second year of Hogwarts. She seemed so wise for someone her age and Albus would not be surprised if she became a powerful witch to follow in her aunt's footsteps.

"Albus?" came Minerva's voice.

"Yes Minerva?" Albus replied. They were now stood in front of the swings. "Ladies first."

Minerva sat down elegantly on the first swing and Albus took the second. Albus had seen muggle children on these, swinging higher and higher with no form of propulsion other than themselves.

"Do you know how to swing Albus?" Minerva asked.

"No, care to teach me?" Albus replied, smiling.

"It would be my pleasure." Minerva said, not realising a smile was working its way to her face too.

* * *

Astraea was sat writing her transfiguration essay, but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wandering to the lake, and if her aunt was going to tell him. She hoped so, her aunt deserved him, and he deserved her aunt. Astraea may be only twelve but she noticed a heck of a lot more than the adults did. Sighing Astraea looked at her homework, then placed down her quill for the night. _I think a hot chocolate is in order. _She thought as she left her room to find her grandmother, and see if there was any hot choc up for grabs, possibly with cookies.

* * *

"Minerva," Albus said, after what seemed an eternity. "I have something I would like to say."

"What would that be Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I'm not sure how to put this, but here goes. I love you Minerva McGonagall, and today seeing how you could have ended up someone else's made me think about how much I love you." He said in almost one breath.

Minerva was astounded; she never would have thought that Albus Dumbledore would love her back. But he did.

"I can understand if you do not love me in return, I just couldn't think of you married without knowing my feelings."

"Albus, I am not going to be married, and there is certainly no need for apologies." Minerva said, quietly.

Before Albus could answer Minerva had captured his lips in a kiss. Albus was surprised and then realised, Minerva loved him back! When they broke apart, they didn't speak they just knew, without words that they loved one another. They didn't walk back up to the manor for another, hour. And hour spent in each other's arms, or swinging high above the lake, and wanting to shout about their love from the highest point they could swing to. When they walked back up to the manor they found it silent, but they used the silence to find a room to spend the night in, and they both slept entwined in the other's arms.

* * *

Astraea was walking through the halls, when she spotted an open door. Okay so the door wasn't that open, she still had a peek through the inch wide opening. Astraea saw a sight she would later term as 'Kawai'; she saw Albus and Minerva in each other's arms. Smiling broadly to herself, Astraea shut the door, andwalked happily down the corridor. Knowing that her aunt Minerva was a happy and content as was humanly possible. That night Astraea wrote just a few words in her diary.

_They told one another. I wonder when the wedding is. _

Astraea

* * *

A/N- I know this one is really short compared to my other ones but I wanted to cut it here. Oh and yet another random note, (I bet you lot are sick of these, aren't you? Well, I do like putting bits of other languages in my Fanfics,J). Kawai means cute in Japanese. :p

* * *

**Always Hopeful- **I actaully just found that little piece of Gaelic, I don't actaully know the language though. And I never knew only 3 of Scotlands populations knows it.

**OSUSprinks- **Astraea is going nowhere! I am planning to write another Fanfic with her in, so she isn't disappearing!

**GreenEyedDayDreamer- **Miriam takes it out on Minerva because she got to become a professor, and have a life. Which Miriam didn't get because of her arranged marriage.

* * *


End file.
